Salads have long been an enjoyable and/or nutritional meal or addition to a meal. To mix the ingredients of a salad, utensils are typically used to toss the ingredients within a bowl. When a salad is made with leafy greens, it often is desirable to wait to mix a salad until just before serving. In addition, it is desirable to occasionally remix salads made with a dressing or other component that is likely to settle to a bottom of the bowl, for example, just before serving and/or during serving so that individuals consuming the salad are able to taste all salad components in a single serving.
Salads are a common meal or side dish taken to picnics, potluck meals, or other locations to be served away from the kitchen of the salad preparer. To optimize easy transport of a salad and utensils for preparing or serving the salad away from a preparer's home, it is desirable to have a bowl, a cover, and serving utensils all maintained as a single assembly. To facilitate use, it is generally desirable that the cover and serving utensils are readily uncouplable from the bowl for preparation and serving of the salad contained within the bowl.